Generally, users create email rules to manage the user's mailbox and email messages. Every rule includes one or more conditions and one or more actions to perform in response to the conditions being met. Such actions include, for example, deleting a message or moving a message between folders. Rules may be used to manage incoming email messages as they are received or on email messages already received. A rule matches a message if the message meets the conditions of the rule. If a rule matches a message, the rule is executed on the message.